Luna's Story
by SaVeMe-InThEdArK-RoSe
Summary: When two mysterious girls show up at 7th Heaven, who knows what will happen. But when an old enemy comes after the two girls, just what will AVALANCH do to protect them? OCXCloud DISCONTINUED!
1. Do you need a place to stay?

Hey peoples! Wow, this is my first story... I can't believe I have it up already! I hope people start to read it! Any hooha, If you are reading this and like it review please... and tell other people about it! Disclaimer! I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or its characters. I do own Luna, Bast, and the plot! ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 1- Do you need a place to stay?

The wind whipped through my cloak as it started to rain. Sitting in my hand my kitten, Bast, shivered and meowed. "I know Bast." I told her putting her in a pocket on the inside of my cloak. I was wearing a pair of baggy black pants that stayed up just fine without a belt, and a tight black vest that zipped up in the front. On my feet I wore a pair of plain ol' black leather combat boots. I also had on a body length cloak that had a hood and also zipped up in front. My hood was up. It was cold and I needed a place to get dry. We needed a place to get dry.

Inside my cloak pocket, Bast meowed. "I know we need to find a place!" I whispered, knowing that she would hear. Even though my hands were covered with my black leather gloves, they were freezing. I looked around the town that I stood in. I was in the center of Edge near an old, broken down monument. I knew that if I didn't find shelter soon, I would probably freeze. And I didn't want that. So, I trudged through the city. After a while I came to a bar. It looked nice and warm from the outside and it didn't look very crowded. I glanced at the sign above the building. 7th Heaven was its name. I decided it was a good place to at least get warm before finding an inn to stay at. I walked up the front steps and opened the door. As soon as I stepped inside, I was greeted by warmth and instant relaxation.

Despite there being several drunk guys in the room. I saw an empty bar stool seat in front of the counter and took my place. Glancing around, I noticed a pretty girl waiting tables and a guy with spiky blonde hair helping a customer at the counter. I reached inside my cloak and brought Bast out. She meowed gratefully at the warmth as I sat her in the stool next to mine. She put her paws on the counter and rested her head on her paws. "Excuse me, Sir, could you come over here I'm ready to order." Bast called out in her human 10-year-old girl voice.

I snickered as the spiky blonde dude walked over and looked at me. "What do you want?" He asked me. With my left hand I pointed at Bast. He eyed me carefully before turning to Bast. "I would like a nice cup of milk. Please put it in a cup, not a bowl." She added a smile curving on her kitten pink lips. "Okay…" He said turning around and walking into the kitchen. I turned to Bast once he left. "Are you crazy? He's gonna think you're a psycho-path and we don't want that!" I whispered frantically to her. She laughed as the dude walked back in with her cup of milk. "Here you go!" He said boardly setting the cup in front of her. "Thank you!" Bast purred.

Once the guy had turned away, Bast transformed into her human form. I shook my head and watched as the violet haired blind dark brown-eyed girl took a drink of her sweet milk. I heard some running up stairs and turned my head to where I thought the stairs were. A moment later, a girl with short black hair and a black bandana walked out. She was wearing a bluish black tank top and a pair of tan shorts. She had laced up tan boots that reached her knees. All together she look genially nice.

She spotted me and skipped over sitting on the barstool on my other side. "Hi! I'm Yuffie! Is this your first time at 7th Heaven? Well it must be because I've never seen you here before!" The girl named Yuffie exclaimed. I laughed at her nicely. She smiled. "I'm Luna Night. Please just call me Luna though. No… I don't think I've ever been here before." I answered her looking around. "Who's that talking to you Luna?" Bast asked me looking at Yuffie. I visibly saw Yuffie flinch. "Is she blind?" She asked me. I nodded. "How come she acts like she can see me then?" She asked me with a puzzled look on my face. "Training," I answered. "Her name is Yuffie. Bast, Yuffie, Yuffie, Bast!" I answered. Bast took her right and stuck it in front of Yuffie. Yuffie shook her hand. "Nice to meet both of you!" She yelled.

"Who are your new friends Yuffie?" A sweet voice asked from behind me. "OH! Tifa this is Luna," Yuffie said pointing at me. "And this is Bast!" She added pointing at Bast. Nice to meet you both! I'm Tifa! I own this bar!" She said happily. "Nice to meet you too." I answered. I couldn't see what she looked like very well so I took of my hood. My black, blue, and white hair fell out of my hood and it felt good not to have it bunched up. The hilt of my sword dug into my neck and it was uncomfortable. I turned to Tifa, smiling my girlish smile. "Do you have a place where I can put my sword?" I asked her nicely. "Yes of course!" She answered me then turned towards the kitchen. She cupped her hands over her mouth. "Cloud get out here I need a favor!" She yelled. A moment later the spiky blonde haired dude, whose name was apparently Cloud, walked out of the kitchen and stopped short when he saw a girl sitting where the kitten had. He turned to look at me and when he saw me he got a surprised look on his face. "What happened to your cat?" He asked pointing at Bast. "Oh! This is my cat! She can transform into a cat and I can transform into a wolf!" I stated proudly.

Bast tugged my sleeve. "What does he look like Luna?" She asked me. I bent down and quickly whispered all the details of what the man looked like in her ear. She nodded and totally understanded. "Anyway! Cloud show Luna where she can put her sword." Tifa smiled and waved her hand to indicate my name. "Yeah" He grunted and motioned for me to follow him. Before I could even take one step Tifa spoke up again. "Do you need a place to stay for the night?" She asked me. I looked at Bast and she nodded. "Yes please!" I told her.

"Alright! Cloud just take her to the spare room and she can keep her sword down there with her." Tifa instructed. "Alright!" He answered turning and walking a different way. I grabbed Bast's hand and tugged her after me. "LUNA! I HAVEN'T FINISHED MY MIIIIILK!" She whined loudly stretching out the letters of milk. I laughed and just ignored her. We both followed Cloud down a stair well, probably leading to the basement. He opened a door at the bottom and stepped down four more steps into a big white room. I followed him in. "Wow!" I breathed. "Here give me your sword. I'll put it away!" He told me holding his hands out. I glanced at Bast. "I'm not sure you can carry our swords…" I said. But carefully, I pulled my sword from my back under my cloak and handed it to him. He had a stunned look on his face when I held it out for him. "It's ok if you can't carry it. Not many people can." I whispered.

I turned to look at Bast real quick. "Bast give him your-" I stopped as I felt the weight of my sword disappear. I turned and looked at Cloud. He was holding my sword as if it were as light as a feather. "You…you can hold it?" I asked him. "How did you get a Buster Sword?" He asked me in a whisper. I blanched for a moment. Then it all came flooding back. "My father was a warrior. He carried a Buster Sword that looked a little different from mine. Before he died, he told me he wanted me to uphold the family name by carrying the Buster Sword… same with Bast… that's how we got them…" I explained looking at the floor. "…Oh…" Cloud whispered. I turned and smiled at Bast. "Bast give him your sword!" I told her. She nodded and pulled a black buster sword from under her own cloak. She handed it to Cloud.

He looked at the swords then put them in a box at the foot of the big bed. "Tifa will come down when dinner is ready… until then you can hang out here… I guess…" Cloud explained walking up the steps and out the room. I turned to look at Bast, but she was already curled up in a ball and sleeping in all her clothes, including her cloak, on the master bed. I sighed and shook my head. Looking around I decided to take a shower.

I quickly found the bathroom down there and got in the shower, letting all my worries and fears wash away when the hot water hit my back.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it. Well the people who read it anyways. If people start reading this I might update, but well.... we'll see. Thanks!


	2. What does blue look like?

Hi guys! I'm finally posting the second chapter because I finally got a review! One review! And its awsome! Alright disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7, or its characters. I also do not own My immortal by Evanescence!

* * *

Chapter 2- What does blue look like?

I was laying next to Bast on the Master bed, in my pajamas, when the door to my temporary room opened. I looked up and saw Tifa walk in.

"It's time for dinner." She told me sweetly.

"Hey is that Cloud person always such a grump?" I asked Tifa. '_And why is he sooo cute?_' That thought I left to myself though as Tifa started to talk.

"Not always…I mean he used to but now its different…" She told me with a dreamy look in her eyes. I looked at her with a confused look as plain as day on my face. "What do you mean?" I asked her. She turned and frowned at me. "Why are you here Luna? What's the real reason?" She asked me, her face serious. I looked down at Bast who was still sleeping. "My family was murdered a couple months ago. All of them. My sister, my brother, and my parents. Shinra killed them, because they had something that they wanted." I whispered tears coming to my eyes. Tifa knelt down beside the bed and hugged me. "What do they want?" She asked me pulling away to look at my face. "Me…and Bast…" My words were barely inaudible. Tifa's face was a look of pure shock.

"Why?" "Me and Bast, we're not like normal people. We have animal forms as well as our human forms. And we can perform magic that you wouldn't even dream of. We're dangerous and I just accidentally brought you into it…" I cried covering my face with my hands and sobbing loudly. My crying eventually woke up Bast. She rubbed her eyes and heard me crying. "No not again Luna! We mustn't cry!" She whined hugging me to her and hiding her face in my side. I hugged her and cradled her in my arms. After a while of this, Bast fell asleep again. "Luna, what is Bast to you?" Tifa asked me while stroking Bast's hair to flatten. I looked up at her, my eyes red and puffy from crying. "Well she really isn't related to me. My mother found her when she was just a baby. I was put in charge of watching after her. To me, she isn't like a sister, not anymore at least. Right now, she's more like my daughter." I told Tifa. She nodded.

"I know what you mean." She told me. "You do?" I asked. "Yeah I have two adopted kids upstairs at this moment. Why don't you come and eat with us? It's ready all you have to do is get Bast around." Tifa said standing up and leaving. I turned to look at the sleeping form of Bast. I shook her shoulders a little. "Bast! Bast wake up!" I whispered in her ear.

She slowly opened her eyes and yawned. "Is it morning?" She asked me, her voice heavy with sleep. "No it's not, but its time to eat." I told her. She stood up and took off her cloak. Her outfit consisted of a strapless pink corset type top that had dark pink ribbons on it and a short pink skirt with ruffles on the bottom and a red bow in the center. She had these pink things on her legs that started just under the knee and puffed out at her feet, almost covering her black and white tennis shoes. On her left arm she had an arm bracelet that was just above her elbow and another on her right leg that's just above her knee. She also has a silver choker necklace on around her neck. All in all, she looked like a normal 10 year old to me. I just stayed in my white sports bra and baggy white pants. The only thing that I added was a black hooded sweater.

I held Bast's hand as we walked up the stairs and into the bar. When I didn't see anyone I called out to Tifa. "In here Luna!" She yelled to me from behind the kitchen. We walked into a door that led out of the kitchen and into a dining room. There sitting at the dining room table was Tifa, Cloud, and two little kids. One was a boy who looked about the same age as Bast, and he had shaggy brown hair. The other was a girl with long dark brown hair. They both looked very cute to me. "You two can sit right there." Tifa said pointing to two empty spots across from her and the little girl. I sat down by Cloud, who was at one end of the table, and Bast sat down by the little boy, who was at the other end. "Oh yeah! You guys don't know the kids names! Luna, Bast, this is Denzel," Tifa said pointing at the little boy. He smiled at Bast. Bast obviously felt him looking at her because she turned her head to look at him. "Hi! I'm Denzel! What's your name?" He asked Bast. I saw Bast's lips curve into a friendly smile.

"I'm Bast… what color are your eyes?" Bast asked him. He frowned and looked at me. "Can't she see?" He asked me. "No she can't, she blind. But, she's trained to know what colors look like." I explained to him. He nodded and let Tifa go on. "And this is Marlene!" She said indicating the little girl beside her. "HI!" Her voice squeaked. Tifa looked around satisfied. I found that I was being watched and looked over at Cloud. His eyes were studying me carefully. "Alright here we go!" Tifa said passing out the food. I was relived to find that Cloud was no longer looking at me. And well, the rest of dinner, I wished he was.

*~*~*~*~*

It took all my strength to pry Bast away from Denzel that night as he sat telling her about Geostigma. She really didn't want to leave him yet. And I know that we both wished that at the time she could see Denzel, the boy she clearly had feelings for even though she just met him.

Once we were down stairs I got her her pajamas and gave them to her. Once she was dressed she looked at me. "Luna what color were his eyes?" She asked me in a small voice. A voice that I had never heard her use before. "Well they were blue." I told her knowing what she would ask next. "What does blue look like?" She asked. I thought for a moment. "Blue is the feel of the ocean when you're swimming. It's when you hear the wind talking to you. It's the color of happiness." I explained to her in the best way I could. She sat in silence for a moment. Then she smiled. "He has pretty eyes!" She whispered to me.

"You wanna know something Bast?" I asked her bending down to her level. "What?" She asked me excitedly. "Imagine Cloud's eyes like that because I think he is pretty cute as well as Denzel." I told her. She smiled and was silent again. Then she laughed and looked at me as though she could see me.

"Cloud has pretty eyes too!" She called happily. I laughed at her as we both climbed into the Master bed. "Sing me a song please Luna?" Bast asked, her voice growing small with tiredness. "What do you want to hear?" I asked her. She thought about it for a moment. "I wanna hear My Immortal…" She whispered. I sighed and started to sing.

_"I'm so tired of being here"_

"_Suppressed by all my childish fear"_

"_And if you have to leave"_

"_I wish that you would just leave"_

"_Because your presence still lingers here"_

"_And it won't leave me alone" _

"_These wounds wont seem to heal"_

"_This pain is just to real"_

"_There's just to much that time cannot erase"_

"_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears"_

"_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears"_

"_And I've held your hand through all of these years"_

"_But you still have all of me"_

The words of this song have always haunted me, but I had to finish the song. I had to. For Bast, anything for Bast.

_"You used to captivate me"_

"_By your resonating light"_

"_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind"_

"_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams"_

"_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me"_

"_These wounds won't seem to heal"_

"_This pain is just to real"_

"_There's just to much that time cannot erase"_

"_When you'd cried I'd wipe away all of your tears"_

"_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears"_

"_And I've held your hand through all of these years"_

"_But you still have all of me"_

This part of the song always made me cry. It was sad and of course this song was about our dead family. I just hoped that someday Bast and I could live in peace. Anything for Bast.

"_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone"_

"_But though you're still with me"_

"_I've been alone all along"_

"_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears"_

"_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears"_

"_And I've held your hand through all of these years"_

"_But you still have all of me"_

I started to cry as I finished the song. Soon after I fell asleep. The only thought in my head before I did fall asleep was '_I hope no one but Bast heard_'.

*~*~*~*~*

Little did Luna know that outside her door, Cloud had been standing there. He had heard the whole conversation between her and Bast and the song. He smiled as he turned to walk back up the stairs as Luna's and Bast's words rung in his head. '_Imagine Cloud's eyes like that because I think he is pretty cute_' '_Cloud has pretty eyes too!_'

* * *

Pretty good wasn't it? Please review and tell your friends! ENJOY!


	3. It's just a little dress up!

HI PEOPLES!!! I'm BACK!! Sorry that I haven't updated in a long while, but I've been busy and didn't have the motivation to write this. Until one of my best friends told me my motivation was that if I didn't update, I was gonna die! So of course I updated! Aren't you happy!  
Alright, now that I'm finished with my ranting, I'm gonna have Bast do the disclaimer.

Bast: Smitdy does not own Final Fantasy 7, or its character. She does own me, Luna, and the plot...though she wishes she owned Cloud...

Anyways, I would like to thank my two reviewers: Hitsuji87 and Ashe you two ROCK!!  
Please enjoy this chapter!!

* * *

Chapter 3- It's Just a Little Dress Up!

I got up in what I think was morning. 'I wouldn't know though because I'm blind'. I thought. I heard someone breathing softly and it sounded like Luna. So I found her shoulders and shook them. "Luna! Luna wake up!" I told her calling in a small voice. I heard her sit up. "Yes what is it Bast?" She asked me, her voice heavy with the sleep that she was just woken from. "I want to take a shower, but I don't know where the bathroom is." I told her. She apparently got up because I felt her tug on my hand. "This way!" She whispered to me as she started walking. She went slowly so I could feel some of the things on the way so I would know how to get back. Once we reached the bathroom she turned the water on and showed me where the towels were. "Thanks Luna!" I called to her as she left. "Sure thing!" I heard her answer as she shut the door. I quickly undressed and climbed into the shower.

The hot water running down felt good. And this just washed everything away. Thoughts of yesterday kept running through my head. What I thought Denzel's face looked like kept blocking out all the others. In my head, he would always be good enough. Luna had described him to me in perfect detail. He had shaggy brown hair. Brown, a color I have never really liked even though I haven't seen it. But brown on Denzel looks very pretty. He also had blue eyes. I loved the color blue, but it was so hard to describe. I didn't know what he was wearing and honestly, I couldn't care less. Uh-oh, water's getting cold. I turned the water off and dried myself off with a towel from where Luna said they would be. Looking around I found my clothes and put them on. Carefully, I waked back into the bedroom.

I heard Luna getting around for the day so I just sat on a chair and waited for her so we could go and eat. "Ready Bast?" Luna asked me. She sounded close. I nodded ad stood up. I heard Luna walking towards the stairs, and I followed her. "Watch the first step!" She warned me from the top of the stairs. I nodded again and felt with my foot for the first step. I found it and started to walk up the stairs, with absolutely no problems. The rest of the walk to the bar was just as uneventful. As we entered the bar, I heard footsteps running quickly from upstairs. I could her Luna and Tifa talking from further in the bar also. But what I really cared about was Denzel's voice coming from upstairs. Smiling, I turned towards the staircase. After a few seconds of silence, I heard two voices yelling my name. "BAST!!" Marlene and Denzel called in unison.

My grin must have widened a whole lot by the time Denzel and Marlene reached me. "Hi guys!" I managed to squeak out as both Marlene and Denzel hugged me very tightly. "Please let go!" I squeaked as I felt myself losing air. Instantly both pairs of arms dropped their hold on me. I breathed in heavily as Denzel and Marlene started to apologize to me. "No need I'm totally fine!!" I told them. I listened for Luna. I sounded like she was talking to Tifa still so I just sat on the closet stool in front of the counter. As Marlene and Denzel hopped up on stools beside me, I heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. Luna had already stopped talking and I heard the footsteps stop on the bottom steps, followed by whispering. "Tifa what's for breakfast?" I asked, turning my head to the side slightly. I could hear the smile in Tifa's voice as she started to talk. Bacon and eggs, and pancakes." She told me.

I smiled and suddenly thought of something. "Do you have milk?" I asked her. She laughed, as did Denzel, Marlene, Luna, and I think Cloud chuckled. I'm not sure if I blushed or not, but I hide my face anyways. While I was eating, I turned to where I thought Marlene was. "So what are we doing today?" I asked her. I heard her snicker mischievously. "Well, I was thinking, since it's your second day here, that we should show you around," She started. I nodded my head. But then I felt her lean forward and whisper in my ear. "But then I remembered a deal I made with Denzel a while ago. So, We're going to dress him up!" She told me excitedly. I giggled and nodded my head eagerly. I heard her get up and run upstairs. "Hey wait for me!" Denzel yelled running up the stairs after him. I smiled and continued to eat my food. I heard someone walking over to me. "Aren't you gonna go and play with them?" I heard Tifa ask. "I will, but I'm still eating." I told her taking another bite of my food. She laughed then went and did whatever she did.

Just as I started to eat again, someone sat next to me. "Hey squirt what are you up to?" Luna asked me. I smiled as I ate the rest of my eggs. Then I turned towards her. "Just finishing eating before I go play with Marlene and Denzel." I told her happily. "Wow squirt, I haven't seen you this excited for a while!!" She laughed as she messed up my hair. I hurriedly put my hair back in its place before I got up and walked over to the stairs. "You tell those two upstairs to play nice!" Tifa called to me. I smiled and nodded before walking up the stairs. I went to the room in which I heard Marlene talking. When I stepped inside the door, I was tackled. "Bast! You can't let her! You CAN'T!" He wailed. Laughing and smiling, I pushed him off and stood up again. "What if I told you I was helping her? HMM?" I teased him. I heard him whimper as Marlene pulled him up to his feet. "Bast shut the door. We're gonna start!" She told me. I shut the door then turned back to Marlene. "Now, the fun begins!" She laughed. I laughed to, and then remembered something. "Make sure you take a picture and show the grownups!" She thought about it for a bit. "Yeah alright lets begin!!" She laughed evilly and we began our work, Denzel protesting the whole time!

*~*~*~*~*

2 hours later

Luna's POV

I walked into the living room behind the bar and sat down on the floor. "Wow, the kids have been up there for a while now." I told Tifa as she came in and turned the TV on. "Yeah, they do that a lot. They'll probably come down with Denzel in some weird clothes or something!" She joked as she took a drink of her coffee. "Yeah!" I smiled back as I drank my hot tea. Ahh, hot tea, it's so delicious. The news came on, and we both sat quietly listening to the weather. Then the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Tifa said as she stood up and walked back into the bar. I listened to what she said. "Hello, this is Tifa. … Of course Yuffie…Yes, Yes you can… Alright it's settled then…Mmhum…Alright… OH! And Yuffie make sure you call everyone else…Yep…OK…See ya later…Bye." She hung up and walked back into the living room. "Was it the same girl I talked to yesterday?" I asked her as she sat back down. "Yup, it was Yuffie. She's comin over today and bringing everyone else with her. So we'll be having company soon." She answered taking a sip of her much needed coffee.

I smiled and finished off my tea. After about another hour, the front door opened and heavy footsteps came in. "Ahh Cloud's here early today!" Tifa said, standing up from her position on her chair and walking briskly into the bar. "Common Cloud, Luna is there too, we're waiting for the kids to come down stairs. And also because Yuffie and the gangs coming over today too!" Tifa called and walked back into the living room. Cloud followed her in and sat down on the couch. I looked up at him and smiled. "Hiya Cloud!" I told him waving with my free hand. He just looked at me. I turned away with a frown on my face and sighed before turning my attention back to the TV screen. Soon, the front door opened again, and a hyper-ninja girl (Yuffie) came in and landed on top of me. "HELLO LUNA!" She yelled and hugged me. I laughed and hugged her back. "Hi Yuffie!" I smiled and laughed.

Several men and a woman followed her. Tifa stood up when they looked at me suspiciously. "Luna these are the rest of my friends. This is Barret," She pointed at a big man with dark skin and a friendly smile. "Luna, good to met you!" He told me in a big booming voice. "Cid," She continued as she switched her pointing hand to an older man who looked nice, but very grumpy as well. "Kid," He said nodding at me. "And this is Cid's wife Shera," Tifa smiled as she indicated the woman next to Cid. "Hello Luna," She said all smilingly. "And this is Vincent," Tifa said looking at a man in the corner, dressed in red. He merely nodded at me. "Then we have Nanaki and Cait Sith!" She finished pointing to the cat and dog like creatures standing beside Barret. "Pleasure!" Cait Sith called in his Scottish accent. I smiled like huge. "Nice to met you all!" I said standing up. Tifa looked around as everyone sat down. "Now all we need are the kids…just where could they be?" She asked herself.

I was about to suggest we go get them, but there was no need to. We all heard a little struggle coming from the bar and then we heard Marlene. "Come on Denzel, its just a little dress up!" She told him. "But I don't want to go in there Marlene," there was a pause. "Bast please don't let her do this!" He added. Bast laughed. "It's just a little dress up!" Bast repeated. "Fine!" He yelled and stomped his way into the living room. There was absolute silence as we watched him walk in. Denzel walked in in all his dressed up glory. He was in a long pink dress (complete with frills, glitter, and fake diamonds) and pink high heels. His hair was put into a bun the best it could be and his ears had fake clip-on earrings on them. Pink. His necklace was made of fake pink diamonds and he had a pink tiara on top of his head. He was also covered in make up. As well as nail polish. I tried my best not to laugh. Marlene and Bast had walked in, Marlene admiring her handy work as Bast just smiled. Everyone else started to laugh (with the exception of Vincent), and even Cloud chuckled a little. That just got me, and I started cracking up.

Denzel looked down and blushed. "Come on guys! It isn't funny!" He tried his best not to sound embarrassed even though he obviously was. Barret laughed his big throaty deep laugh. "Ain't funny? Kid, you've got no humor at all if you ain't thinking this ain't funny!" He laughed. Everyone was in a state of laughter (again with the exception of Vincent). Cloud was still, no more than chuckling. Then I had calmed down enough, I looked over at Bast. She was hugging Denzel, but she abruptly stopped and waked him over the head. He laughed and his bad mood was instantly gone. After everyone had eaten and gone home, Bast and I walked down to our room. When we got down there, she held up a picture. "What's this?" I asked her as I put my pajamas on. "Oh this?" She asked pointing at the picture. "Yes that!" I laughed. She smiled. "Marlene took a picture of Denzel before we came down. I wanted to keep it, just in case I'm somehow cured of this horrible blindness!" She joked as she climbed in bed. "Good, cause some day you will be cured. I can tell!" I whispered as she fell asleep. Soon after, I dozed off too.

* * *

ok I hope you liked this!! Please review and I'll give you free hugs!! Hugs and COOKIES!! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, but It'll depend if I have weork or something! Have a nice EASTER!!

* * *


	4. His name is

HIYA!! I'm back! WAHOO another chapter! I bet you all are excited aren't ya? Well anyways, I dont own Final Fantasy or its characters, but I do own Luna, Bast, and the plot! Thansk to all who have reviewed!! I thank you!! It's been awhile since I updated, but schools been a hassel! Exams are coming up. Well I'm sorry to have bored you! Enjoy the story!!

* * *

Chapter 4- His name is

My dreams were plagued with nightmares of my past. Of what happened to my family. Everything that happened to them was because of me. Everything. I was shaking when I woke up sitting straight up and in a cold sweat. It was the second week of me and Bast staying here with Tifa and Cloud. They were good to us, but Tifa knew someone was after Bast and me. A man from Shinra. Not Shinra himself, or the Turks, but a man who leads a group of evil Turks. I saw Bast still sleeping beside me and I smiled. She was still safe. So I got up and around for the day before heading upstairs to the bar. Tifa had given me a job as waitress for her so I could make some money.

When I arrived in the bar, I saw that Tifa was already up and ready to open 7th Heaven. "Hi Tifa!" I yawned as I sat on a stool. She glanced at me, showing a small smile. "Hello Luna," She answered going back to her washing of dishes. I stretched my arms and looked around the empty bar. "Where's Cloud?" I asked, noticing that a certain spiky blonde was missing. She looked at me again. "He's on his deliveries." She told me. We sat in silence for a little bit before my stomach growled. "Hungry much?" She asked while laughing. I laughed too. "Yeah, I'm starving!" I answered. "What'll it be?" I thought about it for a moment, and then came up with the perfect thing. "An omelet and a cup of hot chocolate!" I told her with the biggest smile I'd smiled in years.

She made my breakfast silently and when I got my food, a small yawn was heard from the staircase. Tifa looked over and smiled. "Good morning Denzel. What are you doing up so early?" Tifa greeted walking over to him. "Hmm? Oh, I got hungry and Marlene was talking in her sleep and it annoyed me." He explained sitting next to me and yawning again. Tifa laughed and turned back to the stove. "What do you want to eat Denzel?" She asked him. "Cereal." Was his simple answer. "Okay," In a matter of minutes his cereal was laid out before him and he started eating. Tifa cooked herself some eggs and sat down next to me.

While I ate, I heard Tifa sigh. I looked up and saw she was looking out the window. It was starting to sprinkle. She had a frown on her face. "What's the matter Tifa?" I asked taking another bite of my omelet. "Well it's raining, and Cloud's out on his motorcycle. I just hope he doesn't get in a wreck or anything." She told me worriedly. I nodded and took a sip of my chocolate drink. "He won't wreck." Denzel stated. "Hmm?" I asked looking over at him. He looked at Tifa with a completely confident look on his face. "He's good on his motorcycle, you know that. So, he won't wreck." He told us. Tifa nodded and went back to work. I started my shift as I finished breakfast. The first thing Tifa had me do was the dishes. When she opened up, it was packed. I was working the whole day. At 8:00 p.m. Tifa closed up.

It was still raining. "Wow, that was a long day!" I sighed as I sat on a barstool. "Tifa can I have another hot coco?" I asked her. She looked at me and smiled. "Of course!" She told me and hurried into the kitchen. When she came back in, she handed me the coco. "Thanks!" I told her as she went to cleaning up the room. As I went to take a sip of my hot chocolate, I saw a black blur speed by. Normally, I wouldn't think anything of it. Except that there was also a blur of blonde spiky hair and navy blue clothing. It happened so fast; I thought I had imagined it. But just to be sure, I stood up and walked towards the front door. "Where are you going?" Tifa asked me. I turned and looked at her. "Well, it's raining and I like to go on walks in the rain." I explained to her. It was partially true so at least I wasn't lying. "Mmhmm. Just be back before the kids go to sleep. Which is in an hour!" She told me as I headed out the door.

As soon as I cleared the porch, I broke into a run. My hair flapped out behind me and I ran behind a building. To people passing by (which there was none) it would have looked like a girl ran behind a building, only to disappear and have a wolf take her place. But to me, it was so much different. To me, I was running, never once stopping. Then bending over and having my feet and hands turn into paws. I got smaller until I was a normal wolf size. Fur grew on my back and my eyes grew sharper. My ears went back until they were pointy and staying close to my head.

I felt the wind as I gained more speed. Soon, I was close behind the motorcycle that had passed 7th Heaven. As I had guessed, it was Cloud. _Wasn't he supposed to be on deliveries_? I asked myself. I stayed a little ways behind him, just in case he turned around to look. To my great luck he didn't. But there was also some bad news. It started to downpour. I hoped that wherever he was going, we were close. My fur was soaked and it clung to me. It felt bad, but I kept running anyways. About 5 minutes after running, Cloud's motorcycle slowed down as we got close to, what looked like, an old broken down church.

I didn't once slow down. Instead I ran up a pile of debris. I looked to my left and saw Cloud parking his motorcycle. Then I looked to my right. To my great excitement, the full moon was up and right behind me. I faced it sideways and sat down. Lifting my head into the air, I howled.

~No one's POV~

Cloud got off his motorcycle and started towards the church. Just as he was about to enter the church, he heard rustling. He turned swiftly to look behind him and saw nothing. As he turned back towards the church, a wolf's howl cut through the night air. It was absolutely amazing. He stood there and watched the wolf howl, the full moon behind it making the wolf look like a silhouette. It was truly a sight to behold. In time, the wolf's howl ceased. As Cloud was turning to, once again, enter the church, the wolf turned and looked at him. At first, he wasn't alarmed. I mean, common, it's just a wolf, right? Yeah, right, he didn't even know how wrong he was. As the wolf looked at Cloud, he noticed something odd. Its gaze was piercing, just like someone else's that he knew. He just couldn't place it. Cloud's eyes locked with the wolves' and he gasped.

He had never in his entire life seen anything like it. He shouldn't have been surprised; he should have guessed who this wolf was. But he didn't. What he saw was its eyes. Eyes that he should've known. Purple eyes. For a second he thought he had seen those eyes before, but he had never seen this wolf before in his life. The wolf turned swiftly away from him, and Cloud, shrugging it off, entered the church.

~Luna's POV…again~

I couldn't believe what had just happened. Cloud had seen me. Busted. Or maybe he didn't recognize me. He only locked eyes with me for a few seconds anyways. But those seconds felt like years. And he didn't yell, he just walked into the church. My thoughts were as confusing as what had just happened. I was totally stupefied. I was certain he would catch me. I bounded down the hill of debris and padded up towards the front of the church.

I saw that the door was slightly open, so I just squeezed through. As I padded into the church, I saw a bunch of wooded benches. Some knocked down, some broken, and some intake and still sitting upright. In the front of the church, there was a pool of clear blue water, and beside it a patch of lily flowers. Cloud was standing on the edge of the pool. Just looking at the water. Suddenly, I felt wind come from nowhere and with it, a whisper. '_You're not alone' _I heard a woman's voice whisper. I shivered and walked behind a pile of broken benches. Crouching down, I shifted back into a human. My clothes were a little bit wrinkled I noticed, but that was fine. The thing I was worried about was my hair. It was windblown and a mess. So I combed it with my fingers. (Authors note: sorry, Luna had to have a girly moment, she doesn't get those often so don't worry!) I stood up and carefully and slowly walked over to where Cloud stood. I made it all the way to him without being detected. I even saw that his eyes were shut. That was a good thing.

Deciding to take the only chance I might have, I spoke. "So…what are you doing here?" I asked, placing my hands behind my back. He quickly turned around, his hand on the hilt of his sword. I chuckled a little, cause I guess I scared him a bit. He eyed me for a second then took his hand off his sword. "I should ask you the same thing." He told me. I thought about that for a minute. "Well, no actually, I asked you first. But why aren't you on your deliveries?" I answered. There was a moment of silence. It was so quiet, you could hear the rain on what little roof there was. He shifted his footing and looked at the ground. "I finished them." I swear, he was acting like a little kid! And, I guess I was acting like his mom. But I was just trying to figure something out! No need to be ashamed, I told myself.

"Oh OK, so why did you come here?" I asked again. He looked up and our eyes locked again. Something there startled him and he took a step back. "I know now! Your eyes are…" I cut him off because I slapped my hand over his mouth to shut him up. I was getting slightly upset because he wasn't answering me. ".?" I asked him through gritted teeth. He was being stubborn. He ripped my hand away and glared at me. "Luna, I'm here because of my best friend. Her name is Aerith, and she died a few years ago. She loved this place. I come here to visit her. Now can you tell me why you're here?" I stood stock still as he told me all of this. Two things shocked me. One, I didn't think he could even talk that much. And two, I didn't know about this Aerith.

I sighed and decided to tell him half the truth. "Well, as you can see, it's raining and when it rains I like to go on walks. While on my walk, I heard a wolf howl, so I followed the noise and saw your motorcycle sitting outside of this old run-down church and decided to come in." No, it's not exactly the truth, but it'll do. I mean, its not like I could just tell him I was following him and on top of that, I was a wolf! He looked at me doubtfully. "But how could you be away from the wolf, when you are the wolf?" He asked. I froze on spot.

How did he know that? No, he can't know, I just have to lie. That's that. I shook my head. "But I'm not the wolf!" I told him. He sighed and shook his head. "The night you came to Tifa's bar, I remember you saying something about turning into a wolf. I recognized the wolfs' eyes, but didn't remember whose eyes they were till I saw yours again. Now if you would excuse me, I'm going back to the bar and if you're gonna lie about anything you can help yourself." He walked past me and started towards the door. Acting out of instinct, I turned and grabbed his arm. He stopped and looked at me. "Some one's after me. He's coming, I'm not sure when but he's coming. He'll kill me. And Bast. You gotta help us, we're alone!" I whispered feeling tears come to my eyes.

We stood in silence for a bit before Cloud asked a simple question. "Who is it?" I grinned, but not out of happiness. Out of bitterness for the man who caused my family and me so much grief. "His name is…"

* * *

OHHHH!! Don't you just love cliffhangers!! I just had to end it there. I'm sorry, but I hope you liked it!! Well, I have a question for all ya, if you'd like me to start another fanfiction (and still finish this one) tell me what you would want it to be about, what game it would be in, and what characters you would want. Luna will be in it, cause I'm keeping her. I'm not nessisarily gonna chose someone's but I might borrow some idea's, but I'll give you credit if I use a idea. Please post it in your reviews and please review my story!! THANKS!!


End file.
